Future planetary demographics
During the previous two centuries, population on Earth has been growing exponentially. This trend is still ongoing, but the migration to other planets, which started in 1917, is growing even faster. In fact, according to "The solar apartheid" by Fyodor Lakhdenpokhyev, in the end of this century, less than a half of all humans will live on Earth. The subject is naturally only speculative, so the following parts of the article will be based on the book. Earth *2006 AD: 6.5 billion *2016 AD: 7.1 billion *2026 AD: 7.8 billion *2036 AD: 8.0 billion *2046 AD: 8.2 billion *2100 AD: 8.1 billion Meanwhile, over four billion people are thought to move to other planets. It is noteworthy that the wealthy part of the population moves more than the poor. It is also estimated, that before 2100 large parts of Europe will have an African or Arabian majority. Large parts of Western USA will have either Chinese or Mexican majority. Venus *2006 AD: 0.0065 billion *2016 AD: 0.035 billion *2026 AD: 0.13 billion *2036 AD: 0.47 billion *2046 AD: 1.32 billion *2100 AD: 5.3 billion Venus has the largest portion of Africans and Asians relative to other colonizable planets. The demographics are developing in a way, that the relative populations will basicly resemble those on Earth in the beginning of this century. Europa *2006 AD: 9 *2016 AD: 100 *2026 AD: 8,000 *2036 AD: 300,000 *2046 AD: 0.0013 billion *2100 AD: 0.008 billion Europa is a quite hostile place to live. But recent studies have suggested, that many African-Americans would like to move there, building a "black planet". (Ironically, European people have the most negative feelings about moving to Europa.) Ganymede *2006 AD: 24 *2016 AD: 2,000 *2026 AD: 200,000 *2036 AD: 0.001 billion *2046 AD: 0.007 billion *2100 AD: 0.36 billion Ganymede is the most inhabitable planet orbiting Jupiter. The future population is very heterogeneous, but Chinese, Japanese and Scandinavian people will have a significant proportion. Callisto *2006 AD: none *2016 AD: 500 *2026 AD: 40,000 *2036 AD: 250,000 *2046 AD: 0.0015 billion *2100 AD: 0.065 billion Callisto is pretty cold. In spite of that fact, European people, especially those from Baltic countries, are interested in moving there. Io *2100 AD: 200 It is thought that Io will be terraformed, but that will last at least 250 years. The demographics consist of terraformers. Mimas *2050 AD: 20 *2100 AD: 500 Even though Mimas is a very hostile place (if someone would like to live there, he/she would never see Saturn, one would burn into CO2 if being on the dayside) and in the other barycentral system, some people would finally move there. Dione *2006 AD: 0 *2016 AD: 50 *2026 AD: 1,000 *2036 AD: 6,000 *2046 AD: 40,000 *2100 AD: 0.005 billion Dione is the most inhabitable body in the Sol Barycentral B system. Mainly Asians, but also South Americans, are considering to move there. Rhea *2006 AD: 0 *2016 AD: 10 *2026 AD: 600 *2036 AD: 4,000 *2046 AD: 25,000 *2100 AD: 0.0015 billion Rhea is a pretty cold place, but some Scandinavians, Americans and Japanese do not care. "Winning" groups The most increasing groups in proportion are the Chinese, Japanese, Africans and Indians. However, the best potential of wealth in larger timescale is owned by the Finns, Koreans, Italians, Swedes and Japanese. Category:Concepts